


Inside Voices

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Professional athletes, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: “Do you really think we can do this?”“Get time to ourselves? Sure we can.”“Without a babysitter, or a hotel?”“They have to sleep sometime, Tobio!” he grins.“Yeah, but they can be woken up.”Shouyou cocks his head.“They can all hear fine,” he elaborates.When his husband continues to look blank, Tobio looks harder at him. When he scowls, Shouyou starts to scowl back. Finally Tobio pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.“You’re loud in bed. Always. I’ve told you that before,” he adds, when his husband looks offended.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	Inside Voices

Day 63 of quarantine. The gyms are still closed, schools are on extended break, and they’re discouraged from taking their family to the park. Tobio and his husband are trying to use the time away to their advantage, balancing rest with strength and skills training that doesn’t require a gym or even a partner, because nearly every waking hour one of them needs to be with their kids. They always thought their house was the perfect size, but it’s definitely feeling smaller these days.

Harumi is eight and misses going to school; they haven’t mustered up the courage yet to tell her that summer volleyball camp is probably canceled. The twins are three and content enough to have their dads around, but haven’t been getting along so well with their older sister or each other. The household has gone away from abundant playtime to more regimented activities to keep the kids stimulated. Tobio takes his run right away in the morning, and Shouyou takes his when Tobio gets back. They take turns cooking week by week, with grocery shopping every Monday. It’s a balancing act that, with everything going on outside their front door, feels harrowingly unbalanced at times.

Harumi has online meetings with her class every day, along with basic review assignments to keep them sharp for when they can really start the new school year. One of her dads always goes into the spare room with her while the other entertains the twins. That’s what happens on the days they remember, anyway.

“Tobio!” Shouyou calls from the kitchen. “What time is it?”

“Eleven.”

“What?”

“Eleven!”

“Rumi-chan you should be in class!”

Tobio exchanges a wide-eyed look with his daughter, and snatches up the tablet while she grabs the books in the living room.

“I’m late Oto-san!”

“Don’t worry!”

“Thanks honey,” Shouyou calls as Tobio slides the door shut.

He furiously logs her in, then sits off-screen while Harumi bows her head and squeaks out an apology when she is acknowledged. Her distressed little voice tugs at something in his chest. It’s his fault, not hers; she’s only eight.

Tobio double checks that Harumi has muted her end of the call as the teacher starts class. These doors don’t do much to deaden noise. And between Shouyou cooking and the twins being at full energy, there’s a lot of noise. After a scream and two sets of running feet, he hears laughing, and then “Inside voices!” from his husband. He likes to think, secretly of course, that it’s at least a bit quieter when he’s out there and Shouyou’s in here.

His daughter, to her credit, is already a professional at tuning the house out. She answers the first question put to her without any fumbling, and Tobio is content to sit back while pride swells and warms his chest. He has to resist patting her head every time she does something well and gives herself a secret smile.

After school everyone sits down for lunch. Once he has the kids in place, he goes into the kitchen to help Shouyou bring the food. 

“Did she apologize?” Shouyou wants to know.

“Yeah, she felt bad. I wish I would’ve remembered sooner.”

“You wish _I_ would’ve remembered sooner.”

Tobio gives him a look.

“She probably won’t forget again, anyway.” Shouyou smiles. “Sometimes mistakes are the best way to learn.”

Tobio nods. He reaches for the dish on the counter.

“Wait.”

Tobio looks at him.

“I wanted to tell you that there’s something we’ve forgotten to add into our routine.”

Oh no. Oh gosh, _what_? 

“What?”

Shouyou puts one arm around his waist, and walks his other hand over his hip onto his stomach.

“A little time to ourselves,” he says.

“Oh. Right.”

“Guh! What kind of reaction is that?”

If Tobio’s memory is correct, it had already been about two weeks since they’d been together before quarantine started. That means in total it’s been well over two months. Has it really?

“We should do that, shouldn’t we?” his husband says.

He takes his chin away from his hand. “Yeah. Let’s talk about it later.”

Shouyou grins and winks at him. This is completely, unironically effective on Tobio, who seizes him around the middle and debates kissing him.

“Are you coming?”

They spring apart. “Yes.”

Their son blinks at them, then turns and leaves. Exactly why Tobio debated the kiss. Shouyou gives him a brimming smile as they follow Kazuyo into the other room.

After lunch the twins take their nap while Harumi does her schoolwork. It’s Tobio’s turn to check on her. He gets nervous, they both do, since they were such poor students, but their daughter’s been doing well. Tobio does give her a pat on the head when she finishes. After that they take a walk, and the rest of the day rolls by without an opportunity to talk, until the kids are down for the night.

They have implemented a strict no sharing of bathroom time policy while staying at home, but Tobio figures this once it will be okay to intrude. He knocks.

“Shou, can we talk now?”

“Mm hm!” 

The faucet runs, and then Shouyou opens the door and pulls him inside.

“She in bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Twins asleep?”

“Yeah.” Tobio hands him some skin cleanser from the cabinet. Shouyou washes his face, and rinses, and when he’s dabbing himself with a towel, Tobio says “Do you really think we can do this?”

“Get time to ourselves? Sure we can.”

“Without a babysitter, or a hotel?”

“They have to sleep sometime, Tobio!” he grins.

“Yeah, but they can be woken up.”

Shouyou cocks his head.

“They can all hear fine,” he elaborates.

When his husband continues to look blank, Tobio looks harder at him. When he scowls, Shouyou starts to scowl back. Finally Tobio pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“You’re loud in bed. Always. I’ve told you that before,” he adds, when his husband looks offended.

“I can be quiet! Why would you think I can’t?”

“Because you never have been.”

“Well I’ve just never had to be!”

“I can name a few times when it would’ve been a good idea.”  
“Tobio!”

“It doesn’t bother me, Shou.”

He smirks. “I think I knew that.”

“It’s just a problem in this situation.”

“Come on! You think I can’t do this? Really?”

Yes, really, Tobio does not think that his husband can restrain his vocal impulses during sex. There’s really no nice way to say it.

“Are you chickening out?” Shouyou wants to know. “Because you think I’ll ruin it for us?”

It wouldn’t necessarily ruin it, he supposes. They wouldn’t be able to finish, if interrupted, but any amount of time together is time. And they’ll be discreet, so the innocence of their children won’t be destroyed if they do walk in on them.

“You still want that, right? Or is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I want to. And I think it’s important.”

His husband grins. He reaches for Tobio, who pushes him aside and grabs his toothbrush. “I think we should try for this week.”

“Yes. You think morning or night would be better?”

“’ight.”

Shouyou plays with the back of his t-shirt until he spits and rinses. Then he presses into Tobio’s back, moving his hands around to rub the front of his thighs. Tobio looks behind him, and Shouyou peeks up.

“And what do you want to do?” he simpers.

“Anything,” Tobio says.

Shouyou laughs. Tobio turns around and takes his husband’s hands, threading their fingers.

“It’s a good thing you’ve been remembering things,” Tobio says. “I haven’t been.”

“Ah, that’s okay.”

When Tobio scowls, Shouyou puts his chin on his chest.

“We’re partners,” he says.

“That can’t always be our excuse.” But Tobio still feels better. He always feels better when Shouyou says that.

“Okay, between the kids falling asleep and us needing to sleep, how much time do you think we’ll have?”

Tobio scowls at the floor, hand on his chin.

“With time for clean-up and preparing for bed—twenty minutes. _If_ they don’t wake up.”

“Which they _won’t_. Not for that reason, anyway. I won’t be held responsible for exonerating circumstances!”

“I don’t think the word’s exonerating.”

“But you knew what I meant!”

During their pause—

“Did you hear that?” Tobio says.

The corner of Shouyou’s mouth ticks up. “A door opening?”

They open their own door. As soon as she sees them, their three-year-old runs for the toilet room.

“I have to go potty.”

“You went before bedtime, Hiro. Do you really have to go?” Shouyou says. They both step aside anyway.

“Yes. I have to go potty like you, To-san.”

“No, this isn’t potty time for you.”

Shouyou sits her on the toilet while Tobio muddles through the rest of his routine.

“I don’t hear anyone going potty.”

“I don’t either,” Tobio says.

“But I did have to go!”

Shouyou shushes her. “Come on, go back to bed. Just because we’re talking doesn’t mean you can get up.”

He guides her into the hall. Harumi’s door flies open.

“Hey! Why does Hiro get to be up?”

“You are both supposed to be sleeping, Rumi!”

Tobio takes Hiroko from him and moves toward the twins’ room. Then Kazuyo comes padding through the open door, shaking one of Shouyou’s water bottles.

“I have to go potty.”

“Kazuyo!” Tobio takes the bottle. “Where did you get that? We don’t hydrate before bed, we hydrate during the day. This is _bedtime_ , for both of you.”

“Kazuyo’s gonna wet the bed!” Harumi yells as she slides her door shut.

Their son’s face scrunches up, and tears start to form. Tobio rubs a hand over his face and looks back at Shouyou, who is doing the same. Then he smiles at him, and comes to take Hiroko to her room while Tobio takes Kazuyo to the toilet.

Once they have the twins settled again, Tobio stops into Harumi’s.

“You better be going to sleep.”

“Yes, Oto-san,” she says softly, remorsefully.

“Good. Sleep well.”

When he’s come into their room and shut the door, Shouyou hugs him.

“Okay,” he whispers, “Twenty minutes? Do you think that’s enough to go all the way?”

“We can make that,” Tobio murmurs back, “If you’re sure you can handle yourself.”

“Would you be less worried if I had something in my mouth?”

“I’ve never noticed much of a difference.”

“Hey, that’s rude!”

“Sh.”

Shouyou blows a raspberry at him. “Do you _want_ to go all the way?”

“I do.”

“I think it’d be more special, since the point is to make time for ourselves.”

Tobio nods.

“You want the serve or the receive?”

“Receive.”

He snorts. “You answered that fast!”

“It’s what I feel like. You good with that?”

“Yep!” Shouyou nuzzles a little closer. “So one of these nights.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

He looks to Shouyou’s lips, but is already being kissed. He moves one hand lower down his back as Shouyou reaches to hug his neck. When he feels the pressure lighten he chases it, until he meets Shouyou’s smiling eyes.

“It’s our bedtime.”

Tobio closes his eyes and nods. He kisses him once more.

“We should make more time for this too.”

“We should,” Shouyou says. “We can’t even sneak any in while we’re cooking anymore, since Harumi wants to help so much.”

“I like those ones,” Tobio says as he follows his husband to the bed.

“Yeah. Maybe we could meet in the genkan between our runs?”

“The kids are too excited to see me.”

“Damn, you’re right…”

“Maybe we could share—” he kisses him— “Just a little bit—of our bathroom time.”

“Meh, I don’t know…” Shouyou kisses him back. “How about during the twins’ nap?”

“While Rumi’s doing her schoolwork. That could work.”

“Yes!”

“Let’s try that.” Tobio reaches over him to turn off the lamp, then kisses him again. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

The next day is Wednesday, a light work day for Tobio and a more intensive one for Shouyou. Tobio gets done in the first few hours of the morning, and by then his husband has the kids dressed and breakfast nearly ready. As Tobio gets into his perfectly-timed shower he marvels at how different this is to when stay-at-home orders first started. They were completely scrambled for the first week. Then they’d implemented a good plan, but by week four they were still failing so often to stick to it that they nearly got defeated. But they wouldn’t accept that from each other, and their kids wouldn’t accept anymore instant ramen meals, and now they’re here.

Tobio starts to shampoo and also to bring up the memory he has stored from this morning. The way his husband looked as he slept, in a loose t-shirt and boxers with eggs on them, and the whiff of skin he’d gotten when he leaned into his neck. When Tobio’s finished rinsing, he’s got some suitable wood going. He scrubs on bodywash with one hand and jerks himself hurriedly with the other, finishing in good enough time that he can still condition. Hopefully his husband is taking care of himself when he can too.

He never expected anything of today, because Wednesdays are the day they videocall Miwa and Natsu-oba-chan, and that gets the kids extra wound up.

“Inside voices!” 

Shouyou shouts five or six times after the call has ended, only to be belly laughing louder than anyone the next minute. Tobio has scolded him a bit more than usual about this, since they have been in this confined space for so long. One evening they’d had a small argument about it in the bedroom while the kids were supposed to be putting on their pajamas, but since then they’ve been communicating in a cooler manner.

Wednesday is still shot, though.

On Thursday, in the middle of turning every sheet and nearly every piece of furniture they own into a fort, Shouyou speaks to him in undertone while the girls are arguing.

“Tomorrow night,” he says. “Saturday we’ll be too tired. Tomorrow’s a story night. We’ll get them to sleep and then we’ll be really quiet, kay? Can you trust me, please?”

“Of course.”

Harumi knocks Hiroko down with a pillow, and the younger girl starts to cry. Tobio talks to one while Shouyou talks to the other; everyone makes amends over some hotpot, but the adults know that while the kids are up it will never be possible for both of them to be out of the room at once.

On Friday they put on their masks and take the kids for the daily walk around the block. Though it’s only three laps, Tobio loses count. He runs this block too, every day, and he has to try very hard not to resent each corner, each tree, each color on each house. The kids enjoy the walk as much as ever, so that helps him to shake the feeling, at least from the front of his conscious.

Later, while Shouyou cooks dinner with Harumi, Tobio takes the twins outside to set volleyballs against the side of the house. Their eldest deserves some time and attention for herself. And she’s been asking when the twins will be good enough to play with her.

“Why can’t Rumi-chan come outside?” Kazuyo says.

“She wants to be inside with Oto-san right now. You two get to play with me.”

They cheer. Pretty much the day the twins were born Tobio accepted that they weren’t going to have any quiet children.

“Do it high To-san! Really, really high!”

From his seat in the grass, he sets his ball up onto the roof, then catches it when it rolls back down.

“Higher, higher,” the twins scream.

He sets it straight up into the air.

“Higher!”

“Oto-san!”

Tobio loves his loud children.

Shouyou always reads the stories when he’s home. He starts with the twins, who don’t really listen, but fall asleep quickly. Once they’re asleep, it’s time for Harumi to put away her things and get ready for bed, and then Shouyou reads to her. Tonight she chooses a new book, to Tobio’s relief; certain of his husband’s character voices are getting worn out.

In the middle, Tobio manages to sneak away without Harumi calling him out, to go to the bedroom and make extra sure that everything’s prepared. He has two towels, one folded and one for cleanup, and condoms, lube, and a few wipes under the covers. He checks on the twins, then returns to Harumi’s room for the end of the story, only to find her already asleep and Shouyou closing the unfinished book. He waves Tobio out ahead of him.

Shouyou follows him into their room, closing the door as Tobio gets on the bed. His husband flops on top of him and they lock into an embrace. Then they wait, watching the door, listening to make sure there’s silence in the house. They wait, but not entirely passively; they work their hips and grind into each other, slowly at first, with a gradual increase in eagerness. Shouyou stretches to kiss his neck. By the time he does it again, Tobio is so hot, there and everywhere.

“Do you hear anything?” Shouyou whispers, smirking.

In their bedroom, in the low light of one nightstand lamp, the whisper kickstarts him, sending a surge down through his naval to the tip of his dick. Tobio shakes his head in answer to the question. Shouyou opens his mouth. Then he looks like he wouldn’t for the life of him say anything, and kisses Tobio instead. It’s so nice, to kiss his husband for real and of a decent length in private. Tobio pulls him deeper with a hand on his neck. There will be no thinking about other things. The point is each other.

Shouyou pulls gently away.

“Okay, better get going.”

Tobio lets him lean back.

“Shirts on, at least,” he advises.

“Yep.”

Shouyou’s hands stay clear, but his eyes linger, and then light up, before he meets Tobio’s and grins. His nipples are well outlined under his t-shirt.

“They get excited easily,” Tobio says disapprovingly.

Shouyou catches his teeth on one, and Tobio has to clench his chest around the sound he would have made, and push his husband away.

“We don’t have time for that.”

Shouyou whines very softly before he lifts his head. “Yeah, sorry honey.”

They chose the most basic of positions. Even though being on their sides would have been more subtle, easier to play off if they were caught, they are both so fond of eye contact that it would be a shame to miss out on it during this rare opportunity. So Tobio positions his butt atop the folded towel and pulls off his boxers. Shouyou drapes the bedding over his shoulders so that it hides his work as he starts to finger him.

He is efficient, but still sneaks in some kisses and attention for Tobio’s thighs, which start to tremble, embarrassingly. It must be due to the extended abstinence. Shouyou notices, and starts to kiss the one in his hand more firmly, glancing up at him. Tobio reaches down to run a hand through his wild orange locks. Especially wild right now; they’re both in pretty serious need of a haircut. Shouyou sits up.

“Ready? Is your back comfortable here?”

A couple weeks ago he’d felt a small twinge in his lower back as he was taking Kazuyo out of the bath. They’d called their coach and trainer right away, because they’re not as young as they used to be. It hasn’t bothered him since, so the trainer said it was probably just a little knot, considering that they hadn’t been with the physical therapist in a long while. His husband learned a few of the therapist’s lower back massage techniques via video call, and has been working his muscles for a few short minutes a day. And now Tobio is thinking unnecessary thoughts.

He nods. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you if something’s wrong.”

“Kay,” Shouyou whispers back.

He puts a condom on Tobio, then pushes his dick through the front of his boxer shorts and puts one on himself, sticking his tongue out like he does when he’s concentrating. It makes Tobio smile. He’s smiling when Shouyou looks up, and his husband attacks him with a kiss. Then he sits up over top of him, and _declares_ :

“I’ll take care of you!”

Tobio sits up and grabs him, one hand smothering his big loud mouth.

They strain their ears. Tobio tries to silence his breathing, but then he can hear Shouyou’s. He doesn’t hear anything else, though. He lets go of his husband and flops back down.

“You want to try that again?” he grumbles.

Shouyou leans down to his ear. “I’ll take care of you, Tobio.”

Tobio lets out a soft groan that floats into a sigh as he fully relaxes.

Shouyou looks unwaveringly into his eyes as he feeds his cock into him, bit by burning bit. His husband is seriously so hot sometimes. Definitely not all the time, but sometimes.

“Uhhhh…” He backs out and makes his first few thrusts slow. “Mmm…Okay?”

“Good.”

Shouyou lifts his chin and moans. He grabs Tobio’s thighs, starting to breathe harder as he plunges in and out of him, loosening him up. He cracks a smile.

“I missed you.”

“I’m here all the time. Your dick missed me.”

He laughs. “No, I missed you like this.”

“Shh.”

“Can I bend you a little?”

Tobio nods. Shouyou pulls out and pushes on his thighs, moving his knees closer to his chest. He holds him there with one hand and rushes to squeeze a glob of lube onto his hole, because Tobio likes things on the wet side when he receives. He puts his hands under his knees, pushing him back and spreading his legs at once, and slides his cock through the lube barrier.

“Ohh—” Shouyou clears his throat. “Oh yeah.”

He makes long thrusts, tip to base, and lube dribbles down Tobio’s ass onto the towel. He sees Shouyou make a glance at the alarm clock. Then he leans over Tobio, who automatically squeezes when his hand is grabbed. Shouyou’s other hand keeps pressing on his thigh, and Tobio relaxes under each thrust, letting his cock sink into him.

“Ah—Sh—Shouyou.”

“Mhm. That’s good, isn’t it. That’s—Uh—”

His hair falls into his eyes as he speeds up. Tobio reaches to push it out of the way of his view.

“I’ve still got it, right?”

In answer Tobio squeezes tighter on his hand and dick. A ghost of a smile crosses Shouyou’s face.  
“I love you.”

Tobio rolls his eyes.

“So good—Oh—Oh—Mh—”

He hits his prostate, and Tobio tightens with a sharp gasp. Shouyou whines.

“Oh—Tobio—Ah—”

Tobio purses his lips.

“Shou, please be quiet.”

But he’s smiling as he says it. His husband gives a shaky giggle. Tobio huffs out a laugh. Shouyou flattens him the rest of the way down and bumps their foreheads together. His soft eyes soften Tobio’s. He takes a good long taste of his husband’s lips.

Shouyou sets his knees back and rams his cock down Tobio’s hole.

“Ah—Ah! So good—Tobio—so good—”

“Hurry up—”

“Uh—Uh—Ahh—Ah! Nnyaa—”

“Right there—”

“Right there—Aha—Ah—Tobio—Tobio please—Ah ah ah uh—”

“You’re hopeless,” Tobio huffs, and then they spill into their condoms.

One quick kiss and one quick cleanup, then Shouyou cracks the door open and checks up and down the hall.

“We totally pulled that off!”

“Get over here.”

He jumps into bed. “I didn’t break a sweat, did you?”

“No.”

“Nice.”

Tobio reaches over him and shuts off the lamp.

“By the way, what was that you said at the end? Care to repeat it?”

“Sleep well.”

Shouyou whacks him with a pillow. Tobio is tired enough to let it slide.

“I _will_ ,” he hears his husband chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: they all have the Hinata surname because yes


End file.
